When You Wish Upon A Star
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Sirius löysi Harryn ennen muuta kiltaa ministeriössä... (AU, Romanssi, Angst ja Hurt/Comfort varoituksista alaikäisen ja aikuisen välinen suhde yms. tarkemmat tiedot ficin alussa) joulukalenterin 6. luukku.


**Kirjoittaja:** tonttuileva Koiranruusu

**Beta:** ficcinikkarin paras kaveri Fire

**Ikäsuositus: K-15**

**Paritus: **Sirius/Harry

**Tyylilaji:** AU, Romanssi, Angst ja Hurt/comfort

**Varoitukset:** Alaikäisen ja aikuisen välinen seksuaalinen suhde, canonin mukaista väkivaltaa,

**Epäviralliset varoitukset:** kliseitä, ylettömästi erilaisia vertauskuvia ja jouluista sokerisuutta. Rohkea uskaltautuu kokeilemaan näistä huolimatta.

**Vastuuvapaus:** En omista, ellei joulupukki tuo lahjaksi oikeuksia Pottereihin, uskon yhtä paljon omistusoikeuksien saamiseen kuin joulupukkiin…

**Tiivistelmä:** _Sirius löysi Harryn ministeriössä ennen muuta kiltaa..._

**Haasteet:** FF100 sana 009. Kuukaudet, Joulukalenterihaaste 2014 - 6. luukku ja oma ficcejä joululaulujen nimillä haaste _When You Wish Upon A Star_

**K/H:** Ihan kättelyssä on sanottava, etten ole koskaan oikein ollut ylettömän innostunut Sirius/Harry-parista, olen sillä lukenut monia hyviä ficcejä ja en sitä inhoa toki, mutta siitä kirjoittaminen ei ole koskaan inspannut. Olin siis suoraan sanottuna aivan yllättynyt, kun tämän ficin idea tuli ja se olisi ollut aivan omiaan, vaikka kuinka monen herkullisen kuolonsyöjä/Harry-parituksen lähtökohdaksi, mutta muusa istutti Siriuksen niin tiukasti tähän soppaan, että siihen ei ollut vastaansanomista. Muusan sana on laki ja se näkyy ainakin siinä nopeudessa, missä tämä tuli kirjoitettua. Sen verran vielä, että lainasin melkein heti ostettuani suomenkielisen kuutoskirjan isälleni, joka puolestaan lainasi se ystävilleen, enkä ole sitä tähän päivään mennessä siis lukenut, joten kaikki viittaukset siihen kirjaan kuin myös lainaukset ovat brittiversiosta muoksittu tänne ja yritin metsästää netistä oikeita käännöksiä, mutta ihan aina ei tärpännyt. Luulen, että on pakko pian ostaa tuo kirja pokkarina, jos aion sen joskus lukea suomeksi :P

Lukuiloa jokaisen kotiin ja glögintuoksuista joulunodotusta.

...

* * *

...

_**When You Wish Upon A Star**_

_**...**_

Oli kamalimmat huispausharjoitukset koskaan, Harrya oli huimannut aiemmin päivällä, joten hän ei ollut uskaltautunut luudalle, vaan valvoi ja ohjasi harjoituksia kentältä käsin. Ronin jatkuvat epäonnistumiset ja sitä myöten entisestään heikentyvä itsetunto, joka johti äksyilyyn, olivat kiristäneet kaikkien hermoja, mutta Harry oli järkyttynyt tajutessaan olevansa kyynelten partaalla, ei hän koskaan juuri ollut itkenyt. Viimeksi kesällä, mutta hän ei ajatellut nyt sitä, hänen oli keskityttävä ylläpitämään rauhaa joukkueen sisällä.

Huomenna olisi jo kurpitsajuhla, jonka jälkeen polkaistaisiin käyntiin huispauskausi, eikä ensimmäiseen peliin ollut edes kuukautta. Tätä menoa heidän aikansa ei riittäisi harjoittamaan joukkuetta riittävästi, ainakaan niin paljoa kuin Ron näytti tarvitsevan. Jokainen kuhnukerhon illalliskutsu oli vain uusi muistutus siitä, ettei nuorin Weasleyn pojista erottunut edukseen koulussa, koska Ron oli ainoa niin sanotusta kultaisesta triosta, jota niihin ei kutsuttu. Tilannetta pahensi se, että monet muut huispausjoukkueen jäsenet olivat siellä Ginny mukaan lukien.

Harry harkitsi kapteenin paikkansa luovuttamista jollekin toiselle, hän ei pitänyt siitä, miten hänen asemansa tuntui kuluttavan hänen voimavarojaan entisestään. Lisäksi se teki juopaa hänen sekä ystäviensä väliin tilanteessa, jossa hän kaipasi eniten tukiverkkoaan, kun menetys oli vielä tuoreena muistissa ja velhomaailman vaatimukset repivät häntä joka puolelle. Ministeriö halusi kansikuvapojan uudistuksilleen, lehdistö puolestaan tonki hänen yksityiselämäänsä ja salaisuuksiaan, muu maailma tuntui odottavan häneltä ihmeitä ja silti olemaan esimerkillinen nuori, joka elää tavallista elämää.

Hänen yläpuolellaan Ron päästi maaliin neljännen peräkkäisen syötön Ginnyltä, eikä hän onnistunut torjumaan edes kokemattomimman jahtaajan, Demelzan, hyökkäyksiä. Se oli Harrylle viimeinen pisara, hän vihelsi pelin poikki ja käski pelaajia lentämään pari jäähdyttely kierrosta ennen venyttelyä ja suihkua. Ron laskeutui ensimmäisenä synkkä pilvi yllään, joka synkkeni entisestään Ginnyn laskeutuessa hänen viereensä, jatkaen pojan ripittämistä tämän suorituksesta. Harryn vihainen katse sai Ginnyn vaikenemaan, tämä marssi niskojaan nakellen pukuhuoneeseen välittämättä toistuvista kehotuksista venytellä harjoitusten päätteeksi.

Paluumatka kentältä rohkelikkotorniin sujui ankeissa merkeissä, Ron murjotti ja Harryn huimaus oli palannut kavereiden kanssa. Onneksi hän sentään välttyi kyyneleiltä. Oli jäljellä vain muutama oikopolku ja he olisivat perillä, mutta seuraavan, seinävaatteen takana olevan, käytävän tukki suuteleva pariskunta. Se ei ollut mitään uutta Tylypahkassa, vaikka saikin aikaan vihlaisun Harryn sydämessä, kuukausia sitten hänellä oli ollut joku jota suudella, mutta vain hetken. Kyyneleet olisivat nyt tulleet tulvana, mutta Harry säästyi siltä häpeältä, sillä huimauksen voimistuminen sai hänet pyörtymään ennen kyyneleitä.

_When You Wish Upon A Star_

18-19.6.1996 Ministeriön Salaperäisyyksien osastolla

Nuuhkun ilmestyminen oli saanut muutaman Harrya jahdanneen kuolonsyöjän vaihtamaan suuntaa. Harry oli vain hetkeä aiemmin joutunut eroon Hermionesta ja Nevillestä sokkeloisissa käytävissä aikahuoneen jälkeen. Nuuhku tönäisi kuonollaan yhden käytävän ovista auki kuolonsyöjien lähdettyä, sillä he saattoivat kuulla Bellatrixin mesoavan niille kahdelle paenneelle köriläälle Harryn hukkaamisesta, joten oli parasta yrittää pysyä näkymättömissä ystäviä etsiessä.

Huone, johon he astuivat, kaikui erikoisesta suhisevasta ja rytmikkäästä äänestä, tilaakaan ei oikein voinut kuvailla, vaan se vaihteli purppuraisesta tähtisumusta hehkuvan lämpöiseen punaiseen, eikä mikään muu ollut selkeästi erottuvaa kuin ihmismuodon jälleen ottanut Sirius. Toisaalta Siriuskin näytti erilaiselta kuin viimeksi, hänen ihonsa oli saanut takaisin terveen hehkun ja miehen silmät olivat kadottaneet synkkyyden, aivan kuin mies olisi ensimmäistä kertaa sen näköinen kuin hänen olisi kuulunutkin olla, jos Azkabania ei olisi ollutkaan ja hän olisi ollut vapaa mies.

Sirius oli kuin aurinko ja Harry oli planeetta, joka kiersi tätä yhä pienenevissä kehissä. Hän tiesi palavansa, muuttuvansa perustavalla tavalla, jos hän koskettaisi kummisetäänsä, mutta Harry ei halunnut vastustaa sitä muutosta. Se oli sitä, mitä hän halusi, ja vaikka muut sanoisivat sitä vääräksi, mutta eihän rakkaus etenkään molemminpuolinen sellainen voinut olla koskaan väärää tai rumaa. Rakkaus oli pelastanut Harryn kerran, jopa useamminkin, ehkä se nyt pelastaisi heidät molemmat.

Se ajatus oli viimeinen ennen kuin heidän huulensa koskettivat. Nyt Harry ymmärsi, miksi huonetta ei voinut kuvailla, se ilmensi sitä kaikkea mitä rakkaus oli. Suudelma Siriuksen kanssa oli vieläkin parempaa kuin hän oli kuvitellut, eikä Harry enää koskaan voisi sanoa, että Cho oli suudellut häntä. Koska eihän se märkä huulten kosketus voinut olla suudelma, kun suuteleminen sai lentämään korkeammalla kuin koskaan aiemmin ja samalla hukkumaan syvälle taifuunin lailla myllertäviin tunteisiin rakkaus, välittäminen ja halu suurimpina niistä.

Kuin varkain kädet eksyivät tutuilta ja turvallisilta alueilta paljaalle iholle ennen vieraiden käsien kartoitamattomissa olleille alueille. Harry värisi kauttaaltaan, ei kylmästä tai pelosta, vaikka hänellä ei enää vaatteita ollut yllään ja kaikki oli aivan uutta ja vierasta. Siriuksen kanssa hän koki olonsa turvalliseksi, onnelliseksi ja ennen kaikkea halutuksi ja rakastetuksi. Sirius piti häntä tiukasti sylissään, vahvat käsivarret kannattelivat häntä, kun mies työntyi häneen ensimmäisen kerran.

Harry ei pystynyt sanomaan sattuiko se vai tuntuiko se yhtä hyvältä kuin kaikki muutkin tähän astisista kosketuksista, sillä kaikista hallitsevinta siinä hetkessä oli se, kuinka lähellä niin henkisesti kuin fyysisesti Sirius oli, mies oli hänen ympärillään, yllään, sisällä, alla ja kaikkialla. Se sai komennuskiroustakin vastustamattomammin hänet toistelemaan rakkauttaan miestä kohtaan, eikä sekään ollut täysin riittävä kuvaamaan kaikkea sitä, mitä hän tunsi Siriusta kohtaan.

Huone oli kadonnut heidän ympäriltään, samoin koko ministeriö ja muu maailma. Suhisevan sykähtelevä ääni oli muuttanut tempoaan, jos kumpikaan miehistä olisi sen pistänyt merkille ja huone hohti kirkkaampan kuin kertaakaan aiemmin.

Harryn ja Siriuksen taikuus oli saanut näkyvän muodon. Harryn valkokultainen ja paikoitellen hopeinen taikuus oli puhtaudessaan häikäisevä ja kesyttämättömänä virtaava kuin valtaisa koski, Siriuksen taikuus hohti sinisenä kuin liekin kuumin osa, mutta se oli reunoiltaan tummunut ja sen muutoin hallitummasta vellonnasta karkasi pieniä sivurönsyjä kaikkein tummimmista kohdista. Ne sekoittuivat heidän ympärillään yhdeksi yhtenäiseksi säkenöiväksi pyörteeksi, joka sulki heidät sisäänsä myötäillen heidän liikkeitään. Taikapyörteen liike kiihtyi heidän lähestyessä huippuaan ja se tuntui saavan enenevässä määrin massaa, mitä pidempään he olivat sulautuneena toisiinsa.

Harryn arvessa oleva valkoistakin valkoisempi taikuus sai voimaa huoneen alunperin sisältäneestä taikuudesta, mutta se vahvistui entisestään parin ympärillä pyörivästä villistä taikamassasta. Valkoinen taikuus, joka oli äidin pyyteettömän rakkauden näkyvä ilmentymä, söi ahnaasti kaiken elinvoiman sirpaleelta pimeintä ja tahratuinta taikuutta, jota se oli kaikki nämä vuodet pitänyt kahlittuna arpeen ja siten suojannut Harrya mahdollisimman paljon hirnyrkin vaikutuksilta. Hirnyrkki yritti paeta, mutta johdatti linkkiä pitkin vahvistuneen valkoisen taikuuden sitä aiemman hirnyrkin luo, mutta sekään ei kestänyt salaisen huoneen vahvistaman taikuuden edessä.

Sama toistui hirnyrkki hirnyrkiltä, kunnes ne kaikki olivat hylänneet astiansa ja menettäneet suuren osan voimastaan rakkauden pimeyttä syövyttävälle voimalle, joka oli lähes yhtä voimakas kuin basiliskin myrkky. Basiliskin myrkyllä ei kuitenkaan ollut kykyä toimia itsenäisesti, tehdä ratkaisua ja seurata tietoisesti hirnyrkkejä yhdistävää linkkiä, Lilyn jälkeensä jättämällä taikuudella sellainen kyky oli ja se hyödynsi sitä yhtä suurella vimmalla kuin Lily oli taistellut rakkaittensa puolesta. Vasta viimeisen, vanhemmista hirnyrkeistä, paettua takaisin alkuperäisen repaleisen sielun luo, Lilyn taikuus hellitti takaa-ajonsa. Oli Harryn oikeus tehdä loppu Voldemortin maallisesta vaelluksesta.

Sillä aikaa Salaperäisyyksien osaston yhdessä vaarallisimmista huoneista Sirius ja Harry olivat saavuttamassa huippunsa. Huoneen taikuus oli jo voimistunut siihen pisteeseen, että kukaan muu ei olisi pystynyt astumaan huoneeseen sisälle ilman, että taikuuden voima olisi paineaallon tavoin pyyhkinyt tämän olemattomiin vieden mukanaan ison osan ministeriötä ja Lontoota purkautuessaan voimalla erikoisvahvistettujen seinien ja ovien suojasta. Pariskunta huoneessa oli osa huoneen taikuutta, muuten hekin olisivat hävinneet historiasta, koska maailmassa ei ollut väkevämpää taikuutta kuin se mille huone oli omistettu.

Harrysta tuntui kuin hän olisi hajonnut miljooniksi ja miljooniksi atomeiksi nautinnon saavutettua huippunsa, hän ja Sirius olivat yhtä koko universumin kanssa, ei ollut enää mitään muuta jäljellä kuin he ja heidän rakkautensa. Maailma oli kadonnut heidän ympäriltään säkenöiväksi tähtikartaksi galaktiseksi pyörteeksi, jossa ei ollut alkua eikä loppua. Hän halusi jäädä tähän hetkeen ikuisesti, Sirius oli kaikki mitä hän tarvitsi, millään muulla ei ollut merkitystä. Hän oli osa Siriusta ja päinvastoin.

Juuri kun he luulivat, että heidän jälkihehkunsa oli häviämässä ja maailma palaamassa paikoilleen heidän ympärillään, heitä ympäröivä valomassa syöksyi heihin takaisin vahvistettuna huoneen elollisella taikuudella. Se sai heidän hermosäikeensä laulamaan uudestaan euforiasta, se vahvisti heidän solujaan ja joka ikistä hiukkasta myöten. Taikuus korjasi ja rakensi heidät uudelleen, se täytti heidät energialla ja elämällä. Oli kuin taistelussa saatuja kolhuja tai muitakaan aiempia tapaturmia ei koskaan olisi ollutkaan. Silti muistikuvat taistelusta palasivat huoneen palattua normaaliin tilaansa hieman aiempaa vaimeampana niin, etteivät he uudestaan joutuneet sen lumoukseen. Se ei silti pyyhkinyt tunteita heidän väliltään olemattomiin.

He pukeutuivat ripeästi vaihtaen välillä pikaisia suudelmia, keveitä suukkoja ja lämpimiä katseita. Harry toivoi, että he voisivat palata suoraan Kalmanhanaukiolle, jossa jatkaa tutustumista tähän uuteen puoleen heidän suhteessaan. He olivat kuitenkin ministeriössä salaperäisyyksien osastolla, jossa oli myös kuolonsyöjiä huolestuttavan paljon. Harry sysäsi syrjään hämmennyksen siitä, miten he olivat saaneet olla rauhassa näin kauan, kun Bellatrix ja kumppanit olivat olleet aivan heidän kannoillaan ennen huoneeseen tuloa. Hän päätti iloita hetkellisestä tauosta, ehkä muut kiltalaiset olivat saaneet tilanteen hallintaansa sillä aikaa ja taistelu olisi ohitse.

Sirius tarttui Harryn käteen ja suojasi tätä ruumiillaan, kun he astuivat ulos huoneesta. Ovi napsahti itsestään kiinni ja sen alta näkyi jälleen punertava sykkivä valo. Harry painoi sen mieleensä muiden erikoisten ilmiöiden kanssa, hän oli varma, että huoneella tulisi olemaan merkitystä myöhemmin. Joten mitä enemmän hän siitä muistaisi, sitä helpompi sen arvoitus olisi ratkaista, kun asia tulisi ajankohtaiseksi.

He etenivät sokkeloisissa käytävissä hiljaa ja varuillaan, Sirius lähetti yhden kerran suojeliuksen antamaan salakielisiä tilannetietoja heistä ja tiedusteli tilannetta niiltä kiltalaisilta, joiden hän tiesi jääneen seuraamaan tilannetta turvallisiin asemiin niin ministeriön ulkopuolella kuin sisälläkin. Mies otti muutaman kerran koiran muodon hyödyntääkseen sen parempia aisteja heidän ja muiden osastolla olevien sijainnin selvittämiseen. Harry tunnisti nopeasti huoneen, johon he olivat menossa, sieltä he olivat löytäneet sen kivikaaren, jonka harson takaa kuului ääniä. Huoneesta käytävälle kantautuvat äänet olivat kuitenkin aivan erilaisia, loitsuja, kirouksia, anteeksiantamattomia ja yleistä kaaosta.

Taistelu ei ollut ohi vaan täydessä käynnissä.

Sirius yritti saada Harrya poistumaan, mutta Harrylla ei ollut aikomustakaan jättää ystäviään tai kiltaa siivoamaan aiheuttamaansa sotkua. Eikä hän halunnut joutua eroon Siriuksesta, joka kiskoi häntä uloskäyntiä kohti, mutta hän ei suostunut lähtemään edes Siriuksen saattamana pois. Mies luovutti ja lähetti jo toisen suojeliuksen taustajoukoille pyytämään lisäapua kuolonsyöjien vangitsemiseksi ja suojelemaan tylypahkalaisia.

— Pysyttele mahdollisimman suojaisassa paikassa ja yritä saada ystäviäsi myös sinne, jos tilanne näyttää epätoivoiselta, pakene. Sinun turvallisuutesi on tärkeämpää kuin mikään muu, Sirius sanoi harvinaisen vakavana, hänen silmissään ei ollut pienintäkään pilkettä.

— En voi jättää sinua sinne tai muitakaan. Älä pyydä sellaista, jonka tiedät mahdottomaksi. Et sinäkään hylkäisi rakkaitasi keskelle taistelua. Sirius kiltti, anna minun suojata sinun selustaasi.

— Hemmetti, Bambi, sinä teet tämän niin vaikeaksi. Siksi minä en halua sinua keskelle taistelua, koska olet minulle rakas. Minä olen kuitenkin aikuinen ja, jos en voi suojella sinua viemällä sinut turvaan, niin silloin haluan tietää, että pysyttelet sivummalla taistelusta suojaamassa haavoittuneita ja ystäviäsi. Tuolla on useita suojaisia nurkkauksia, joista pääsee hyvin pakenemaan, jos se tulee ajankoh-, Siriuksen selitys katkesi liian tuttuun vihreään kiroukseen, jonka eteen mies heittäytyi ennen kuin se ehti osua Harryyn.

Harry näki miehen lyyhistymisen hidastettuna, hänen maailmansa kapeni mustaksi tunneliksi, joka vei kaiken hänelle rakkaan mukanaan pimeyteen. Josta hänet havahdutti nopeasti Bellatrixin pilkallinen nauru, noita oli tullut heidän takanaan olevan käytävän vasemmanpuoleisesta ovesta, josta loistava valo sai naisen silmien mielipuolisen katseen erottumaan aivan liian hyvin. Raukkamainen selkään kiroaminen näytti kuuluvan kuolonsyöjien taistelukoodistoon, siinä missä puhdasveristen mielestä ylvästä käytöstä oli kontata käärmenaamaisen sekopään jaloissa ja suudella tämän kaavun helmaa.

— Ikku-pikku, vaavi, Potteri, annat aina muiden kuolla puolestasi, eikö pikkuinen pysty pitämään puoliaan isoa pahaa kuolonsyöjää vastaan. Kenet sinä seuraavaksi uhraat elämäsi puolesta? Bellatrix ivasi pyöritellen taikasauvaansa kädessään kuin hänellä ei olisi huolen häivää.

— En ketään, Harry mutisi ja hänen sauvansa sinkosi ensimmäisen anteeksiantamattoman lähes vahingossa, mutta se osui ja tehosi paremmin kuin hyvin. Kirouksen väri oli harvinaisen kirkas ja puhdas, se muistutti heidän ympärillään pyörinyttä taikuutta. Eikä Harry kirotessaan ajatellut kivun ja tuskan tuottamista, vaan Siriuksen menetystä, mutta kuten Oraven kohdalla kävi, pelkkä rakkaus aiheutti tuskaa pimeyden taikuuden täyttämälle.

Eikä kumpikaan heistä huomannut, kuinka Siriuksen rinnasta virtasi valkoista taikuutta, joka koskettaessaan Harrya katosi näkyvistä ja muuttui osaksi Harrya.

Bellatrixin silmät laajenivat kauhusta oudon taikuuden koskettaessa häntä, se ei ollut kidutuskirous, mutta se tuntui raastavan häntä rikki ja sai hänen taikuutensa vetäytymään syvemmälle tavoittamattomiin. Bella ei ollut koskaan kohdannut tällaista taikuutta, eikä hän pystynyt suojautumaan siltä. Nainen pakeni paikalta, niin vastenmieliseltä kuin pelkkä ajatuskin siitä tuntui, mutta Potter osoittautuikin todelliseksi uhaksi outoine voimineen.

Harry seurasi aivan noidan kintereillä, hän ei voinut päästä Siriuksen murhaajaa pakenemaan. Oli helpompi ajatella Bellatrixin vangitsemista ja kiroamista kuin mitään muuta, koska tuntui kuin hän olisi menettänyt kaiken mitä hänellä oli koskaan ollut. He saapuivat vain muutaman askeleen erolla ministeriön aulaan, jossa saattoi aistia ilmiintymisenestoloitsut ja nähdä lukitut hormiverkkotakat. Bella kääntyi sauva tiukasti kädessä valmiina puolustautumaan, vaikka noidan taikuus edelleen oli vaikeasti tavoitettavissa. Harryn taikuus oli jättänyt jäljen noitaan kuin lapsi, joka kerran poltettuaan kätensä varoo liekkiä vastakin.

Bella oli kuvitellut, ettei hän koskaan pelkäisi mitään, koska hän oli se, joka herätti pelkoa muissa. Mitä pelättävää hänellä olisi. Ensimmäisen kerran noidan harhaisessa mielessä heräsi todellinen epäilys siitä, että pikku-Potter saattaisi oikeasti olla hänen mestarinsa veroinen velho. Kahahdus hänen takanaan sai hänet ensin jännittymään entisestään, hän ei halunnut kääntää katsettaan pois Potterista, koska kukaan muu ei ollut suurempi uhka, ei edes se vanha vuohi Dumbledore. Rehtori ei saanut Bellan taikuutta käpertymään itseensä ja kuihtumaan kuin pirunnuora tulelle altistettuna. Sitten hän tunsi mustaakin mustemman taikuuden kosketuksen ja hänen kasvonsa vääntyivät hymyn tapaiseen. Hänen mestarinsa oli täällä.

— Potter, olet vihdoinkin päättänyt heittää henkesi, vai miksi muuten olisit niin kiltisti tullut suoraan luokseni. Sinulla ei ole ketään, joka voi auttaa, joten sano hyvästit elämällesi, Voldemort sanoi nauttien pojan hetkellisestä kauhusta. Pimeyden lordi oli kuitenkin pettynyt paniikin kadottua toiveikkaan odotuksen edestä, aivan kuin poika olisi halunnut kuolla. Se oli luonnotonta ja herätti epäilyksiä, jotka tuntuivat saavan vahvistuksen seuraavassa hetkessä.

— Mestari, olen ikuisesti kiitollinen tulostasi, sillä häpeäkseni minun on myönnettävä, että Potter oli saamassa minusta voiton. Hän sai kidutuskirouksen muuttumaan ja siten näivettämään taikuuteni ainakin tilapäisesti. Mestarini, tiedän, että olet voittamaton, mutta varokaa hänen juoniaan, Bellatrix aneli lattialta, jossa hän oli polvillaan kädet kouristuksenomaisesti takertuneena Voldemortin kaapuun.

— Päästä irti, hupakko, Voldemort sihahti ja potkaisi noidan sivuun. Hän tuijotti Potteria silmät viiruina, tämän ilmekään ei värähtänyt ja Voldemort tarttui tilaisuuteen katsekontaktin saatuaan.

Hän tunkeutui pojan mieleen, joka oli kuin supernova kirkkaudessaan, mutta räjähdyksen asemasta kaikkialla kaikui vain Sirius Mustan nimi yhdessä hapon tavoin syövyttävän voiman kanssa. Hän yritti paeta, mutta linkkiä heidän välillään ei enää ollut, eikä Voldemort kirkkauden keskeltä erottanut, mistä oli mieleen tullut hänen voimiensa kadotessa yhä kiihtyvällä vauhdilla. Tilanteen muuttuessa yhä uhkaavammaksi, Voldemort oli jo valmis siirtymään vahvimman hirnyrkkinsä luokse, koska ne linkit olivat aina osa häntä. Mutta yhtäkään niistä ei ollut jäljellä eikä myöskään taikuutta, sillä tuskan kasvaessa hän alkoi kadottaa kaiken muun lisäksi itsensä.

Ministeriön aulan täyttivät Bellatrixin epätoivoiset rääkäisyt, sillä vihreiden hormiliekkien lepattavassa valossa mestari räjähti pölyhiukkasiksi, jotka nekin hävisivät kuin niitä ei olisi koskaan ollutkaan. Harry Potter makasi keskellä aulaa kyyneleiden puhdistaessa vanat hänen likaisille poskilleen. Hän ei ollut päässyt Siriuksen luokse, Voldemort oli kukistettu, mutta Harry tunsi nyt vain rakkaimpansa menetyksen viiltävänä kipuna, joka salpasi hengityksen. Hänen sydämensä oli vasta muutamaa tuntia aiemmin täyttynyt rakkaudesta pakahtumiseen asti, nyt se oli rusennettuna ja elottomana salaperäisyyksien osaston käytävällä Siriuksen ruumiin vieressä.

Hän ei piitannut kenestäkään, ei Voldemortin paluun ja kukistumisen todistaneesta taikaministeristä, auroreista, rehtorista tai Faweksista. Hän kuunteli apaattisena rehtorin selostuksen siitä, kuinka Harry oli toteuttanut ennustuksen, jota kuolonsyöjät olivat olleet salaperäisyyksien osastolta hakemassa. Rehtorin selitys kattoi myös sen, kuinka hän oli aina tiennyt, että rakkaus oli Harryn salainen voima, jota Voldemort ei ymmärtänyt ja se koitui miehen tuhoksi. Harry nyökkäsi oikeissa kohdissa, vaikka muuten vain tuijotti eteensä.

Lopulta painajaismaisen yön päätteeksi hänet ohjattiin sairaalasiivessä yhteen monista sängyistä, joilla muutkin ministeriössä taistelleet AK:laiset ja kiltalaiset makasivat. Vain yhdessä sängyssä lakana peitti kokonaan siinä olevan hahmon. Harry kieltäytyi ajattelemasta sitäkin, hän joi kyselemättä ja vastustelematta kaikki liemet, jotka hänen eteensä tuotiin, viimeisin niistä vapautti hänet vihdoin kaikista ajatuksista ja muistoista ainakin hetkeksi.

_When You Wish Upon A Star_

Tylypahkan sairaalasiivessä 30.10.1996

Korkojen kopina kivilaatoilla oli ensimmäinen ääni, joka luikerteli Harryn tajuntaan. Seuraavaksi hän tunsi desifiointiaineen tutun pistävän hajun nenässään. Harry nurisi mielessään, hän oli päätynyt vaihteeksi sairaalasiipeen, mitä hemmettiä hän oli taas mennyt tekemään. Mikään kohta ei tuntunut kipeältä, hän tunsi vain pientä väsymystä, ei mitään muuta. Jos joku olisi kipeä, se olisi Ron, joka oli onnistunut kolauttamaan päänsä maalirenkaaseen yrittäessään torjuntaa. Se palautti loputkin mieleen, treenien loppumisen, matkan salakäytävään ja huimauksen pahenemisen.

Toivottavasti Ron tai Ginny ei luulisi hänen pyörtyneen järkytyksestä tai mustasukkaisuudesta. Hän ei pääsisi eroon tytön flirttailuyrityksistä koskaan, jos he tulkitsivat suudelman näkemisen aiheuttaneen noin voimakkaan reaktion. Harry ei itsekään ymmärtänyt, mikä oli saanut hänet menettämään tajuntansa. Sillä niin kipeää kuin Siriuksen menetys edelleen tekikin muutaman lyhyen kuukauden jälkeen, ei ikävä sentään saanut häntä tainnoksiin. Se ei ollut aiheuttanut sitä edes aluksi surun ollessa pahimmillaan. Kaipuu oli tehnyt hänestä robotin, joka suoritti normaalit toimet automaattisesti ja vetäytyi sosiaalisissa tilanteissa tiukasti peltisen kuorensa suojaan.

— Täällä ollaan vihdoin herätty, matami Pomfrey totesi reippaasti hänen vuoteensa vierestä.

Harry avasi vihdoin silmänsä, valvontaloitsu oli paljastanut hänet, joten oli turha kuvitella siirtävänsä väistämätöntä kuulustelua.

— Kauanko olen ollut täällä? Se, että tenttaus oli edessä, ei estänyt häntä viivyttämästä sitä omilla kysymyksillä.

— Vain muutaman tunnin, herrat Thomas ja Weasley toivat sinut tänne, neiti Weasley puolestaan toimitti laukkusi ja muut mukanasi olleet tavarat sinulle. Turha kiemurella herra Potter, en ole eilisen teeren poika, tunnistan harhautuksen, oli se sitten verhottu aitoon kiinnostukseen tai ei. Luulin, että olit päässyt pahimman vaiheen ylitse, mutta et edelleenkään pidä riittävästi huolta itsestäsi. Olet kuihtunut silminnähden ja tiedät kokemuksesta, että loitsuni kertovat paljon enemmän kuin mitä ulkoisesta olemuksestasi voi päätellä.

Matamin äänessä oli sanojen ankaruudesta huolimatta yllättävää lempeyttä, joka sai sen kirotun palan nousemaan Harryn kurkkuun ennakoiden vesihanojen avautumista kuin pahimmalla angstaavalla teinillä. Teini hän kyllä oli, mutta ei yliemotionaalinen, ei ainakaan tavallisesti. Hän sai vaivoin pidettyä litkun siellä, missä niiden pitikin pysyä, mutta Harry oli varma, että hänen silmänsä kiiltelivät paljastavasti. Hän puristi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni, mutta vahinko oli jo käynyt.

— Harry, itkeminen on osa surutyötä. Se puhdistaa sielua ja auttaa toipumisessa, tunteiden patoaminen hidastaa surun käsittelyä. Ymmärrän, ettei sinun ikäisen pojan ole helppoa näyttää herkempää puolta itsestäsi, mutta voisit varata yhden tai useamman hetken päivästä sille, että esimerkiksi vuodeverhojesi suojaamassa yksityisyydessä antaisit itsellesi mahdollisuuden itkeä, raivota, surra tai nauraa. Voin opettaa sinulle muutaman loitsun, joilla voit varmistaa, ettei sinua häiritä tai kuulla niinä hetkinä.

Eikö matami ymmärtänyt, että tämän sanat vain pahensivat Harryn oloa, ne muistuttivat siitä, että hänellä oli syytäkin kyyneliin, kun Harry teki kaikkensa palatakseen edes jotakuinkin normaaliin arkeen tapahtuneesta huolimatta. Hän ei silti aikonut kieltäytyä loitsuista, koska yksityisyydestä oli tullut hänelle harvinaista ylellisyyttä Voldemortin lopullisen kukistamisen jälkeen. Matami saattaisi hyväksyä pelkän nyökkäyksen vastaukseksi, mutta Harry halusi korjata hieman hoitajan käsitystä tilanteesta.

— Olin melko varma, että olin itkenyt itseni tyhjiin kesällä, mutta mitä pidemmälle kouluvuosi etenee sitä hallitsemattomammiksi tunteeni muuttuvat. Kaikki tuntuu muistuttavan Siriuksesta, aivan älyttömätkin asiat kuten pussaavat pariskunnat, tunnustus lipesi hänen huuliltaan vahingossa.

— Sirius oli sinulle jotain muuta kuin isähahmo, sitä epäilinkin, sinun käytöksesi tuoreeltaan herätti kysymyksiä, mutta vasta viimeisen kuukauden aikana olen saanut varmuuden niihin. Harry, et voi olla noin yllättynyt, olet ollut niin paljon hoidettavanani, että olen oppinut tuntemaan sinut hyvin. Uskon tuntevani myös Siriusta jonkin verran ja hän ei varmasti haluaisi nähdä sinun näännyttävän itseäsi hänen takiaan. Sinun on syötävä enemmän ja paremmin, muuten minun on pian pyydettävä tonttuja lisäämään teehesi ravintolisiä ja muita liemiä, jotta et laihdu olemattomiin. Jos loitsujen tuoma yksityisyys ja rauha ei auta sinua nukkumaan enemmän kahden seuraavan viikon aikana, niin voin antaa sinulle unikeijun iltajuomaa, se on turvallinen, ei addiktoiva, nukahdusjuoma.

— Mutta minähän olen syönyt ihan normaalisti, eikö stressi aiheuta itsessään laihtumista? Miksi pyörryin, johtuuko sekin surun aiheuttamasta stressistä? Voiko sitä estää jollain tavalla? Ei muuten, mutta en ole uskaltautunut luudalle huimauksen takia ja ensimmäinen pelimme lähestyy.

— Hm, saattaa olla, että laihtumisesi on stressin syytä, se ei silti muuta sitä, että silloin sinun on syötävä enemmän, jos normaalit ruokamäärät eivät riitä elimistösi hyvinvointiin. Huimaus ja pyörtyminen näyttävät johtuvan liian alhaisesta verenpaineesta, joka sekin on sidoksissa samaan syssyyn riittämättömän unen ja ravinnon määrään, jotka ovat osa masennuksen ja stressin aiheuttamaa ongelmaa. Toisaalta myös anemia voi aiheuttaa masennusta ja jatkuva väsymys ruokkii sitä myös, joten näistä muodostuu itseään toistava kehä, joka on saatava jollain tavoin katkeamaan. Liikunta on hyväksi, mutta minusta näyttää siltä, että tällä hetkellä huispaus vain lisää stressiäsi, olenko oikeassa?

— Olen harkinnut luopuvani kapteenin pestistä ja jopa pelaamisesta, mutta se aiheuttaisi tuvan sisällä jännitteen nousua, joka ei kyllä auttaisi minua. Eli sikäli olet oikeassa.

— Jaa vastuu joukkueesta aluksi jonkun toisen kanssa, kouluta varapelaaja itsellesi ja katso onnistuisiko luopuminen sitten paremmin. Terveytesi menee urheilumenestyksen edelle, sen pitäisi olla selvää muulle tuvalle. En voi luvata, että saamme tilanteesi kuntoon seuraavaan peliin mennessä, joten on parempi varautua siihen jo nyt. Olet tervetullut juttelemaan luokseni, jos siltä tuntuu ja saat tästä ravintolisiä heti mukaasi, jotta saamme korjattua tilannetta näin alkuun. Niiden mukana on ohjeet loitsuihin ja ideaaliin ruokavalioon, joka sisältää tarvitsemasi vitamiinit ja hivenaineet ilman ravintolisiä. Muuten olet vapaa palaamaan tupaasi tällä erää.

_When You Wish Upon A Star_

Professori McGarmiwa oli selvästä pettymyksestään huolimatta matami Pomfreyn kanssa samaa mieltä siitä, että Harryn terveys oli tärkeämpää kuin huispauspokaalin voittaminen. Rohkelikot olivat huomattavasti hankalampia saada vakuuttumaan Harryn joukkueesta lähdön tarpeellisuudesta, vaikka hän oli luvannut auttaa pelaajien treenauksessa jonkin verran.

Ei aikaakaan, kun ensimmäinen peli Luihuista vastaan toi Rohkelikolle kohtuullisen hyvän etumatkan muihin joukkueisiin näyttävällä voitolla. Harry sai voiton ansiosta vihdoinkin olla rauhassa oleskelutilassa ja makuusalissa, kun innokkaimmat ja äänekkäimmät huispausfanit antoivat hänelle anteeksi paikasta luopumisen. Häntä ei haukuttu luopioksi, petturiksi tai sabotoijaksi selän takana.

Joulukuun saapuessa Harry oli jo tottunut koulunkäyntiin ilman huispausharjoitusten tuomaa vaihtelua, hänellä oli edelleen kuhnukerhon tapaamisia, läksyjä ja surutyötä, kuten matami Pomfrey kutsui Harryn hiljaisia hetkiä vuodeverhojen kätkössä. Matami oli pyytänyt, että Harry kutsuisi häntä Poppyksi, kun hän oli ensimmäisen kerran mennyt omasta aloitteestaan juttelemaan tämän kanssa. Sillä Harry ei halunnut paljastaa ystävilleen, että oli tuntenut Siriusta kohtaan muutakin kuin perheenjäsenten välistä rakkautta. Koska Poppy oli selvillä siitä salaisuudesta, oli Harrysta helpompaa puhua asiasta naisen kanssa, vaikka hän ei ollut vieläkään paljastanut suhteen todellista syvyyttä.

Oli yleisessä tiedossa, että Sirius Musta oli heittäytynyt Harryn ja tappokirouksen väliin, se oli lopulta vakuuttanut ministeriön miehen syyttömyydestä. Se myös auttoi Harryn käytöksen selittämisessä, sillä hänen ystävänsä ja muut läheiset uskoivat hänen kärsivän traumaperäisestä stressihäiriöstä, eikä hän nähnyt tarvetta sen näkemyksen korjaamiseksi. Toki näiden jatkuvat vakuuttelut siitä, että se oli ollut Siriuksen oma ratkaisu, eikä Harry ollut häntä siihen mitenkään pakottanut, alkoivat käydä hänen hermoilleen. Yksi ärsyttävimmistä "lohduttajista" oli Hermione, jonka sanojen välistä saattoi kuulla sen, ettei tyttö täysin ollut sanojensa takana, vaan syytti jossain määrin Harrya koko ministeriösotkusta.

Lavenderin ja Ronin kiihkeä suhde oli sikäli siunaus, vaikka näiden jatkuva nuoleskelu keskellä oleskeluhuonetta oli kuvottavaa nähtävää, eikä siltä voinut juuri välttyä. Suhde oli kuitenkin kääntänyt Hermionen huomion pois Harrysta ja se vei yhden stressitekijän pois hänen elämästään. Se puolestaan sai Poppyn tyytyväiseksi, koska Harryn kasvot olivat alkaneet saada väriä ja hänen terveytensä oli muutenkin hieman kohentunut. Edelleen huimausta oli ajoittain ja hän joutui kerran viikossa turvautumaan ravintolisään ruokavalion noudattamisesta huolimatta. Tunteet olivat vielä vuoristoradassa, mutta surmansilmukat olivat vaihtuneet vähän kesympään heittelyyn.

Tunteiden ailahtelu oli yksi syy siihen, ettei hän ollut aivan varma vastaisiko hän myöntävästi kutsuun viettää joulua Kotikolossa. Talo oli kyllä sokkeloinen ja sikäli tilava, mutta se ei tarkoittanut, että siellä olisi mahdollisuutta omaan rauhaan. Ja omasta rauhasta oli tullut Harrylle henkireikä ja ainoa keino hallita sitä kaaosta, joka hänen mielessään Siriuksen menetyksen jälkeen oli vallinnut. Välillä hän mietti, että olisiko ollut parempi, etteivät he olisi koskaan rakastelleet ja siten vahvistaneet tunnesidettä välillään. Mutta sen ajatteleminen teki fyysisesti kipeämpää kuin kidutuskirous, joten ajatus kävi hyvin harvoin enää hänen mielessään.

Lopulta Harry päätyi Tylypahkan pikajunaan Ronin kanssa, Kotikolon hulinassa oli sellaista kodikkuutta, että se saattaisi auttaa häntä taas askeleen lähemmäksi haavojen paranemista. Fleur ja kolme Weasleya oli heitä vastassa, Harry oli yllättynyt nähdessään Percyn Billin ja herra Weasleyn kanssa laiturilla. Lavenderin jäätävä ilme huvitti Harrya, kun Ron tyypilliseen tapaansa menetti edes välttävän aivokapasiteettinsa nähdessään puoliveelan, ja työnsi tyttöystävänsä syrjään päästäkseen nopeammin Fleurin luokse.

Billiä näytti vain huvittavan tulevan vaimonsa vaikutus nuorimpaan veljeensä. Percy oli vähemmän seipään niellyt kätellessään Harrya ja muidenkin lämpimät tervehdykset olivat lupaava alku joululomalle.

Hermione tuli vasta jouluaattona Kotikoloon, jossa Mollyn ja Ginnyn ynseä käytös Fleuria kohtaan tuntui pahenevan tytön tulon myötä, kun Hermione liittyi näiden vastarintaliikkeeseen. Harry ei voinut ymmärtää naisten, jopa hänen silmiinsä, räikeää Fleurin piikittelyä ja syrjintää. Oli kuin Fleurin kauneus ja viehätysvoima olisi uhka näille, vaikka ainoa, jonka Fleur oli viemässä, oli Bill, eikä kaikkia maailman miehiä. Toinen asia, joka söi hänen joulumieltään, oli se, että vuorollaan niin Hermione, Ron kuin Ginny mainitsivat jollain tapaa Ginnyn pistäneen poikki Deanin kanssa. Mikään hänen vastauksistaan, ei saanut näitä lopettamaan toistoa.

Harry tiesi hyvin, miksi he jankkasivat asiasta etenkin, kun Hermione oli muka ohimennen sanonut, kuinka parisuhde tuo elämään sisältöä. Hän ei ollut voinut vastustaa kiusausta ja kertonut huomanneensa sen Billistä ja Ronista. Tyttö ei ollut puhunut hänelle vähään aikaan sen jälkeen. Selestina Taigorin joulukonsertin kuuntelu oli jo musiikillisesti kidutusta, mutta pahinta oli keskustelujen eksyminen taas vaihteeksi suhteisiin ja romantiikkaan. Remus, joka Harryn iloksi oli myös kutsuttu, oli yhtä vastentahtoinen aiheen suhteen kuin Harry. He vaihtoivat inhon ja huvituksen täyteisiä katseita muiden keskustellessa, jos joku ei pakottanut heitä osallistumaan siihen.

Remuksen läsnäolo sulatti osan huurteesta, jota Siriuksen kuoleman jälkeen oli kertynyt Harryn sydämen ympärille. Siitä huolimatta, että mies muistutti pelkällä olemassaolollaan Siriuksesta ja siitä, ettei Harry voisi koskaan viettää joulua rakkaansa kanssa. Hän yllättyi sitä, kuinka paljon Mollyn yritykset saada Remus huolehtimaan Tonksista ärsyttivät häntä. Ehkä se johtui siitä, että hänen ystävänsä puhuivat niissä tilanteissa Tonksin ja Siriuksen välisestä suhteesta, jota ei ollut olemassakaan, siitä Harry oli varma.

Ei Harry olisi näiden myötätuntoa halunnut, mutta niinä hetkinä hän halusi huutaa niin, että kaikki kuulisivat, Siriuksen kuuluvan yksin hänelle. Hän pakotti itsensä rauhalliseksi, koska ärtyminen sai hänen tunteensa myllertämään ja se puolestaan aiheutti kramppeja hänen vatsassaan. Yli kuusi kuukautta kestänyt stressi oli aiheuttanut hänelle jo ihan riittävästi ongelmia ja kuluttanut hänen kroppaansa aivan liikaa, joten hän ymmärsi nyt hillitä reaktioitaan uusien tai vanhojen oireiden ilmaantuessa. Siinä auttoi Remuksen lämmin käsi hänen polvellaan.

Jouluaamu toi mukanaan hilpeyttä Ronin kustannuksella, eikä ajatus siitä, ettei Sirius olisi koskaan ostanut hänelle noin mautonta lahjaa, tehnyt kipeää. Lounaaseen mennessä kaikki hyvä tuuli oli karissut, Molly oli entistäkin ilkeämpi Fleurille ja Tonks nousi jälleen keskusteluun. Viimeinen pisara oli kuitenkin se, kun Ginny yritti suutelemalla ottaa hänen suustaan Oljon lahjaksi antamaa hunajaohrakakkua. Hän ponkaisi pystyyn pöydästä ja pyyhki epätoivoisesti huuliltaan Ginnyn suun muiston, hänen irvistystään ei voinut kukaan tulkita muuksi kuin inhoksi.

— Muut pojat olisivat valmiita maksamaan minun suudelmistani, mutta sinä kehtaat esittää kuin ne olisivat myrkkyä, Ginny huusi kasvot raivosta ja loukkaantumisesta punaisina, ei sitä joka päivä tultu yleisön edessä näin perin pohjin nolatuksi.

— Miksi et sitten suutele niitä poikia, minä en ole kertaakaan antanut ymmärtää, että haluaisin niitä sinulta. Sinähän olet kuin pikkusisko ja yksi monista fanitytöistä, Harry vastasi tuskastuneena ja ärtyneenä. Hän halusi muistikuvatkin suudelmasta pois mielestään, tätä ennen hän ei ollut inhonnut Ginnyä, mutta nyt tytön tunkeilu herätti vain suuttumusta.

— Mutta hunajaohrakakut ovat Eileithyian ruokaa, synnyttäjien jumalattaren, yleensä mies antaa niitä naiselle, jonka haluaa olla lastensa äiti tai sitten niitä annetaan synnyttäjälle, jotta Eileithyia soisi tälle kivuttoman synnytyksen. Oletin, että söit niitä tarkoituksella vieressäni, jotta kukaan muu ei huomaisi, jos en vastaisikaan myöntyvästi ehdotukseesi, Ginny selitti kuin asia olisi itsestään selvä.

— Miten kukaan voi päätellä moista pelkästä pikkuleivästä? Eihän siinä ole mitään järkeä, sitä paitsi ne olivat lahja Oljolta, joka tuskin haluaa minua vaimokseen, Harry vastasi epäuskoisena ja hivenen huvittuneena. Remus oli Fleurin ja Billin lisäksi ainoa, joka nauroi viimeisen kommentin kohdalla.

— Harry kulta, etköhän sinä tee liian suuren numeron yhdestä suukosta. Teidän välillänne on selvää kemiaa, eikä sitä heti tarvitse sännätä avioon, mutta voittehan te jo Ginnyn kanssa tutustua lähemmin toisiinne, teistä tulee vielä hyvä pari, Molly puuttui keskusteluun mulkaistuaan ensin vihaisesti niitä, jotka olivat kehdanneet nauraa.

— Kuten sanoin jo aiemmin, minulla ei ole vähäisintäkään kiinnostusta Ginnyyn tai kehenkään muuhun naiseen niin seurustelu kuin avioitumismielessä. Tiedän varmasti, etten ole antanut sellaisesta pienintäkään viitettä. Joten en käsitä, mistä te olette saaneet päähänne, että meidän välillämme olisi jotain?

— Kaikki sanovat, että meistä tulee hyvä pari. Olemme seuraavat James ja Lily. Siriuskin sanoi meidän näyttävän ihan heiltä, joten hän ainakin toivoisi meistä pariskuntaa, Ginny sanoi painokkaasti.

— Kaikki sanoivat minua myös valehtelijaksi, Luihuisen perilliseksi ja seuraavaksi pimeyden lordiksi, joten en laittaisi muiden sanomisille niin paljon painoarvoa. Ja mitä Siriukseen tulee, hän olisi viimeinen ihminen maan päällä, joka toivoisi sinusta ja minusta paria, jos hän eläisi. Sillä hän haluaisi pitää minut omanaan, eikä minulla olisi mitään sitä vastaan, kuten hän varsin hyvin tiesi kuollessaan, Harryn vuodatti paljastaen samalla myös heidän todellisesta suhteestaan. Hänen oli pakko. Siriuksen käyttäminen Ginnyn käytöksen perusteluna ja samalla emotionaalisena manipulointina, oli niin väärin, ettei hän voinut jättää väitöstä kumoamatta.

Ilmeet pöydän ympärillä olivat näkemisen arvoisia, kaksoset nostivat peukut pystyyn toivuttuaan järkytyksestä. Yllättyneisyys hallitsi ilmeitä, mutta muutamia poikkeuksiakin löytyi, Hermionen yllätys oli isolta osin närkästystä, sellaista, jota yleensä seurasi saarna edesvastuuttomuudesta tai muusta. Mollyn ylle kasautui myrskypilviä ja Ginny näytti olevan suunniltaan.

— 'Än oli 'yvin komea miez, zinulla on erittäin 'yvä maku poikayztävien suhteen, 'Arry, Fleur sai ensimmäisenä äänensä kuuluviin ja vinkkasi silmää Harrylle. Hän ei pystynyt estämään punan kohoamista poskille, johon Fleur vastasi nauraen.

— Minähän sanoin, että se mies oli huonoa seuraa Harrylle ja muille, mutta kuunteliko kukaan, mitä? Ei, eipä tietenkään ja tässä on seuraus. Harrylla on luonnottomia taipumuksia ja epäterve suhde kummisetänsä kanssa, jonka pitäisi ohjata isällisesti hänelle uskottua elämää, eikä johdattaa tätä sairaiden mielitekojen toteuttamiseen! Molly paasasi Harryn järkytykseksi.

Oli hän tiennyt, että Mollyn ja Siriuksen välit olivat kireät, mutta ei hän olisi uskonut äidillisenä pitämänsä naisen vihaavan miestä noin paljon tai tuomitsevan heidän välistään rakkautta tuollaisella ehdottomuudella. Hän oli kuitenkin saanut tarpeekseen luonnottomaksi kutsumisesta jo Dursleyllä ja sen kuuleminen niiden suusta, joiden hän oli kuvitellut välittävän hänestä aidosti, satutti enemmän kuin hän halusi myöntää.

— Hyvä on, jos näkemyksesi on tuo, uskon, että minun on parempi palata Tylypahkaan. En halua pilata muiden joulunviettoa riidoilla, enkä vastata vieraanvaraisuuteenne loukkaavin sanoin. Kiitos kestityksestä, olisin toivonut vierailuni päättyvän paremmissa merkeissä, mutta ainakin tiedän, missä seison taipumusteni kanssa. Suokaa anteeksi, menen pakkaamaan tavarani, Harry sanoi samaan aikaan, kun eri puolilta pöytää oli kuulunut "Molly, älä nyt…"; "Äiti, kuinka sinä voit…" ja muita huudahduksia sekä mielipiteen ilmauksia.

— Harry, minä tulen saattamaan sinut Tylypahkaan, Remus sanoi ja nousi myös pöydästä.

— Ei sinun tarvitse, minä olen jo iso poika, pärjään kyllä itsekin, Harry sanoi, mutta Remus oli kääntynyt jo isäntäväen puoleen.

Kun Harry tuli takaisin alakertaan koululaukku olallaan, koska hän ei ollut halunnut raahata arkkua edestakaisin muutaman viikon takia, odotti Remus takan edessä talviviitta harteillaan, mutta ei kiinni napitettuna. Kädessään hänellä oli jouluna saamansa lahjat pienessä nyssäkässä. Mies hymyili vaisusti Harrylle katsoen häntä suoraan silmiin, eikä niissä näkynyt merkkiäkään paheksunnasta tai muusta. Se sai puristavan tunteen rinnassa vähän hellittämään ja Harry pystyi vastaamaan hymyyn aidolla, vaikkakin pienellä hymyn poikasella.

— Sovin Minervan kanssa, että voimme käyttää hänen huoneensa takkaa hormipulverilla matkustamiseen. Se on liitetty hormiverkkoon yhteydenottoja varten, mutta tarvittaessa sitä voi käyttää myös matkustamiseen. Sinähän olet käyttänyt hormiverkkoa aiemmin? Remus selitti nopeasti.

— Olen, mutta se ei kuulu suosikkeihini, Harry totesi hymähtäen. Oli mukavaa päästä nopeasti perille, vaikka sitten tehosekoittimessa pyörien. Sillä poimittaislinjalla matkustaminen olisi tarkoittanut pitkää poukkoilevaa ja mutkittelevaa matkaa, jonka jälkeen olisi vielä tarvottava lumessa hyvän aikaa ennen perille pääsyä.

Remus kaivoi taskustaan pienen samettipussin, jota hän tarjosi Harrylle avattuaan sen. Harry otti hyppysellisen hormipulveria ja heitti sen takkaan, huikattuaan Billille, Fleurille ja kaksosille heipat hän astui smaragdin vihreisiin liekkeihin sulkien silmänsä. Kieppuminen tuntui kestävän kauemmin kuin aiemmilla kerroilla, mutta välimatkakin oli nyt pidempi. Hän syöksyi takasta tutulla tyylillä muutaman kuperkeikan kera ja tömähti kivilattialle, koska oli lentänyt ohi saapumiseen tarkoitetulta matolta.

Kipu iski hänen vatsaansa kuin ryhmy, joka oli kaadon kokoinen. Käpertyessään vaistomaisesti kipua hellittääkseen, hän kuuli, kuinka hormi aktivoitui uudestaan ja Remuksen huutavan hänen nimeään hätääntyneenä. Tuska hellitti hetken kuluttua, mutta sitä seurasi äärimmäisen nolo tilanne.

— Remus, en tiedä mikä on vikana, mutta minä taisin pissata housuuni, Harry totesi noustessaan varoen istumaan. Ja aivan totta hänen alleen oli muodostunut lätäkkö, joka kasvoi entisestään. Harry tuijotti sitä epäuskoisena.

Muut huoneessa olijat eivät kuitenkaan nauraneet. Minerva syöksyi takkansa luo ja liekkien muuttuessa vihreäksi kutsui Poppya hätääntyneellä äänellä. Remus kyykistyi viivyttelemättä Harryn viereen ja nosti pojan syliinsä, Harry kietoi vaistomaisesti kädet miehen kaulan ympärille pysyäkseen pystyssä. Sitten he olivatkin jo käytävässä etenemässä puolijuoksua kohti sairaalasiipeä.

Harry ei oikein ymmärtänyt, mistä oli kyse, ei hän kuvitellut housujen kastelemisen olevan mitään vakavaa, vaikka hän olikin jo yli 16-vuotias, äärimmäisen noloa se oli, mutta ei vaarallista.

Poppy oli heitä vastassa erikoisen sängyn kanssa jo sairaalasiiven ovella. Remus laski Harryn vuoteelle ja, vaikka mies puuskutti kuin höyryveturi, hän seurasi heidän mukanaan yhtä ripeästi Poppyn kanssa, kun matami alkoi työntää sänkyä kohti yksityishuonetta osaston päädyssä. Harry kalpeni aavistuksen, koska viimeksi huonetta olivat käyttäneet Sirius ja Cedric. Uusi jättiryhmyn hyökkäys yllätti hänet ennen kuin hän ehti panikoida huoneeseen joutumisesta enempää.

— Hengitä syvään, se helpottaa supistusten aiheuttamaan kipuun. Sisään ulos, sisään ulos, hyvin menee, Harry, Poppy neuvoi.

Harry nosti päänsä lähes vaarallisen nopeasti ylös ja tuijotti matamia epäuskoisesti. Hänen oli täytynyt kuulla väärin tai sanoilla oli eri merkitys taikamaailmassa. Se ei vain yksinkertaisesti voinut olla mahdollista.

— Miksi et missään vaiheessa kertonut olleesi suojaamattomassa yhdynnässä Siriuksen kanssa, koska oletan, että hän on ollut ainoa seksikumppanisi? Poppy tiedusteli hieman kärsimättömästi.

Nainen ei ollut vihainen, vaan huolissaan ja trauman aiheuttama ennenaikainen synnytys olisi todennäköisesti voitu estää, jos raskaus olisi ollut tiedossa aiemmin. Raskaus kyllä selitti paljon Harrya vaivanneista oireista, mutta miehen raskaus oli sen verran harvinaista taikamaailmassa, ettei se tullut edes kokeneille parantajille ja lääkintävelhoille ensimmäisenä, eikä toisena tai edes kolmantena mieleen, vaikka kaikki oireet viittaisivat siihen. Harryn kohdalla oli ollut aivan selkeät stressi- ja masennusoireet, joiden aiheuttajakin oli helposti tulkittavissa, mutta ne olivat kätkeneet alleen sen epätodennäköisimmän vaihtoehdon. Eikä Poppy ollut varma, että olisi raskautta epäillyt edes, jos olisi tiennyt Harryn ja Siriuksen suhteen edenneen seksiin asti.

— Se oli niin erityinen hetki meille, ja se tapahtui vain noin tuntia paria ennen Siriuksen kuolemaa. En halunnut pilata muistoa puhumalla siitä, koska pelkäsin, että se tulisi tahratuksi väärinkäsityksien tai muiden näkemyserojen takia. Se on yksi niistä hetkistä, joissa Siriuksen tunteet minua kohtaan eivät olleet mitenkään tulkinnanvaraisia vaan pikemminkin konkreettiset. Sillä hetkellä oli kiistattoman selvää, että Sirius rakasti minua, ei Jamesin poikana, kummilapsena tai poikana-joka-elää, vaan omana itsenäni, joten halusin pitää sen aarteen tavoin piilossa muilta. Näin silloin rakkauden vaikutuksen taikuuteen ja se oli todella huikea näky, kauneinta mitä olen ikinä nähnyt, Harry selitti lopun kuin transsissa.

Hän muisti elävästi heidän ympärillään olleen, loisteellaan lähes häikäisevän, pyörteen. Dumbledore oli myöhemmin kertonut siitä, että salaperäisyyksien osastolla oli huone, jossa tutkittiin yhtä maailman vaarallisimmista voimista, koska ihmiset olivat rakkauden takia valmiita uskomattomiin tekoihin, eikä rakkautta voinut kahlita mitenkään. Se, että rakkaus oli tuhonnut lopullisesti Voldemortin ja tämän hirnyrkit, kertoi rakkauden voimakkuudesta. Harry oli selityksen jälkeen ollut varma, että he olivat Siriuksen kanssa eksyneet juuri tuohon rakkauden tutkimiselle omistettuun huoneeseen. Sen voimasta ei ollut epäilystäkään.

— No, ainakin lapsen isä on selvillä, mutta se tarkoittaa sitä, että raskautesi ei ole tarpeeksi pitkällä, jotta lapsi olisi tarpeeksi kehittynyt selviytyäkseen ilman erityistä hoitoa ja valvontaa taikuuden muodostaman kohtua muistuttavan pussin ulkopuolella. Hormimatkustus ja moni muu taikamatkustusmuoto ovat etenkin miesten raskauksien aikaan kiellettyjen listalla lisääntyneen keskenmenoriskin takia. Sinulla on sikäli onnea, että raskautesi on niin pitkällä, että lapsi on elinkelpoinen jo, mutta meidän pitää saada hänet nopeasti kehtokuplaan, joka on taikavastine keskoskaapille. Oletko pysynyt selitykseni perässä tähän asti, Harry? kysyessään Poppy kääntyi hänen puoleensa.

— Kyllä kai, o-onko lapsen menehtyminen suurikin riski? Entä vahingoittaako hormimatkustus lasta muuten vai onko sen kieltoon pelkästään syynä synnytyksen käynnistyminen tai keskenmeno? Harry kysyi hädissään.

Sillä niin yllättävä ja uskomaton asia kuin raskaus tai oikeastaan lapsen syntyminen olikin, hän oli ehtinyt näissä muutamissa minuuteissa kiintyä elämänalkuun sisällään. Eikä hän halunnut menettää Siriuksen lisäksi tämän lasta juuri, kun hän sai tietää lapsesta.

— En halua valehdella sinulle, Harry, joten on pakko sanoa, että ennenaikaisessa synnytyksessä ja keskosten kohdalla on aina olemassa riski, ettei lapsi selviäkään. Teen kaiken mahdollisen, jotta lapsesi selviää ja saa hyvän alun elämäänsä. Tilastollisesti lapsen selviytymismahdollisuudet ovat suuremmat kuin menehtyminen, ne ovat uusien loitsujen ja liemien myötä vain parantuneet vuosi vuodelta. Nyt on tärkeää keskittyä siihen, että saat pian kehtokuplassa lapsesi syliin, matami totesi luottavaisesti ja Harry vastasi nyökkäämällä.

— Remus, tarvitsen nämä liemet, mitä nopeammin sen parempi, joten voitko ottaa Severukseen yhteyttä? Poppy kääntyi miehen puoleen napauttaen sauvallaan pergamentin palaa, johon ilmestyi lista liemiä.

— Muutamat perusliemistä pitäisi löytyä liemikomerostani, mutta osa on sellaisia, joille ei Tylypahkassa ole juuri käyttöä, joten ne pitäisi valmistaa heti ja yhdet kappaleet olisi saatava valmiina joko Mungosta tai sitten joltain ministeriön hyväksymältä liemimestarilta, ellei Severuksella ole niitä jostain syystä kaapeissaan. Lisäksi vihreällä merkityt liemet olisi sovitettava Harryn ja Siriuksen allergiat huomioon ottavaksi, koska on todennäköistä, että heidän lapsellaan on samoja yliherkkyyksiä. Hoidettuasi nuo asiat, vaihda varmuuden vuoksi yllesi toimistostani löytyvät leikkaussalivaatteet ja tule avustamaan minua synnytyksessä. Minä pyydän kotitonttuja huolehtimaan välineistä ja muista tarvikkeista, liemiä ei voi jättää niiden hoidettaviksi.

Remus katsoi listaa, nyökkäsi lähdettyään jo kohti toimistoa, josta hän pääsisi hormilla Severuksen luo, oli tämä sitten kotonaan tai Tylypahkassa. Hän saattoi kuvitella miehen reaktion, vaikka liemimestari oli erinomainen vakooja, tulisi Harryn ja Siriuksen suhde ja sitä seurannut raskaus yllättämään miehen perusteellisesti. Kukaan ei ollut tiennyt parin tunteista, saati siitä, että nämä olivat päätyneet pidemmälle niiden ilmaisussa.

Miehen poistuttua huoneesta Poppy loitsi Harrylle ylle sairaalakaavun, eikä tuttua pyjamaa. Harry tosin huomasi muutoksen vasta, kun viimeisin supistus hellitti otteensa. Hänellä olisi ollut monia kysymyksiä raskaudesta ja siitä, miten se oli edes mahdollista, mutta hän tiesi, ettei nyt ollut niiden aika. Hän olisi toivonut voivansa kysymyksien avulla pitää mielensä poissa siitä mahdollisuudesta, että hän saattoi menettää lapsensa. Eikä hän halunnut myöskään keskittyä tuskaan, jota supistukset aiheuttivat. Kuinka hitossa naiset kestivät tätä useita kertoja vapaaehtoisesti?

Oli vaikea muistaa hengittää kivun läpi, koska hän oli tottunut, että piti olla täysin hiljaa. Hengityksen pidättäminen auttoi pitämään kaikki kivun ilmaukset piilossa, joten hengittäminen kesken kivun, vielä tietyssä rytmissä, soti hänen luontaista itsesuojeluvaistoaan vastaan. Poppy kuitenkin jaksoi muistuttaa siitä ja naisen tyyni ääni sekä olemus auttoivat häntä keskittymään muuhun kuin kipuun ja siihen, että hänen lapsensa syntyi aivan liian aikaisin. Lapsen menetyksen riski oli tuntunut siltä kuin hän menettäisi Siriuksen uudestaan, vaikka lapsi ei ollut Siriuksen korvike, mutta lapsi oli osa hänen todellista perhettään Siriuksen kanssa.

— Harry, olisi nopeinta, jos tekisin sinulle sektion, mutta luonnollinen synnytys on vielä ihan mahdollinen ja se on teidän kahden emotionaalisen siteen luomiselle paras vaihtoehto. Sektiossa on aina monia riskitekijöitä, joita emme tässä tilanteessa kaipaa. Joten haluaisin välttää sektion kokonaan, ellei se tule välttämättömäksi teidän molempien kannalta. Sopiiko tämä sinulle, vaikka en enää tässä vaiheessa voi antaa sinulle kipulääkitystä? Jälleen siitä syystä, että kyseessä on riskisynnytys, jonka kanssa haluan pelata kaikessa varman päälle.

— Hyvä on, sinä tiedät parhaiten. En tiennyt olevani raskaana, joten en tiedä mitään muutakaan asiasta, joten luotan asiantuntemukseesi.

— Noin kohteliasta vastausta olisin tuskin saanut, jos sinulla olisi ollut supistus, Poppy naurahti ja se tuntui häivyttävän huoneessa läsnäolevaa painostavuutta.

— No, nyt kun nuo asiat on selvitetty, haluan, että nostat jalkasi noihin sängyssä oleviin jalaksiin, jotta pääsen katsomaan, missä vaiheessa lapsesi kulkuväylä on. Diagnoosiloitsut kertovat kyllä osan, mutta niiden varaan ei ole syytä laskea kaikkea, matami sanoi samalla, kun sauvan heilautuksella laski jalasten välissä olevan osan pois tieltä.

Harryn kasvot karahtivat punaisiksi hänen tajuttuaan miten paljaana hän oli, eikä asiaa auttanut, että hänen jalkansa olivat hieman koukussa ja levällään jalaksiin asetettuina. Hän muistutti itselleen, että Poppy oli hoitaja, joka oli nähnyt suurimman osan hänestä ja ollut monessa synnytyksessä mukana. Tämä oli aivan luonnollinen tilanne, jossa ei ollut mitään hävettävää. Tai siis olisi luonnollinen tilanne, jos hän olisi nainen. Harrysta hän alkoi kuulostaa jo ajatuksissaankin hysteeriseltä, joten hän oli onnellinen, ettei ollut avannut suutaan pieneen hetkeen.

Poppy selitti rauhallisesti koko ajan, mitä muutoksia tilanteessa oli tapahtunut. Nainen kertoi synnytyksen kulusta noin yleisesti samoin kuin miten lapsi oli kehittynyt hänen sisällään ja supistusten aikana muistutti hengittämisestä esimerkein tai ohjein. Se auttoi Harrya saamaan kasvavan paniikin kuriin ja toi turvallisuutta outoon tilanteeseen. Harry oli juuri saanut kuulla, että avautumisvaihe alkoi lähestyä loppuaan, kun Remus tuli takaisin huoneeseen vaalean vihreään asuun pukeutuneena.

Poppy loitsi muunnellun kuplapääloitsun, joka asettui pelkästään nenän ja suun ympärille kuin happimaski, mutta suodatti hengityksestä kaikki haitalliset aineet pois ja päästi ilman kulkemaan vapaasti kalvon läpi hengitettäväksi. Nyt vasta Harry huomasi, että naisenkin kasvoilla oli samanlainen suoja. Ainakin Poppy näytti varmalta, että lapsi syntyisi elossa ja nainen huolehti siitä, että lapsi pysyisikin elossa. Remus tuli Harryn viereen ja silitti hikiset hiukset pois hänen otsaltaan, josta ei enää juuri erottanut hänet kuuluisaksi tehnyttä salama-arpea.

— Onko sinulla kaikki hyvin? mies kysyi pehmeästi.

— Niin hyvin kuin tässä tilanteessa voi olla, mielessäni olen ehkä hieman tavallista hysteerisempi, mutta Poppy on pitänyt minut muuten hyvin keskittyneenä tähän hetkeen. Olen nyt paljon rauhallisempi kuin aluksi, Harry sanoi virnistäen. Hän vannoi vielä kiittävänsä Remusta siitä, että mies oli tullut saattamaan häntä. Olisi ollut paljon ankeampaa olla tässä tilanteessa vain Poppyn kanssa, vaikka hoitajasta olikin tullut läheisempi, mutta Remus oli enemmän ystävä ja perheenjäsen, joka auttoi pelkällä läsnäolollaan.

Liemipullot kilahtelivat metallisella apupöydällä, kun Poppy järjesti pöydälle kotitontun vasta tuomat tarvikkeet. Harry katui, että oli tullut katsoneeksi, mitä tonttu toi, sillä liian moni välineistä näytti enemmän siltä, että ne oli tarkoitettu kidutukseen kuin synnytykseen avuksi. Tilanne oli sen verran ahdistava jo valmiiksi, ettei hän kaivannut niitä mielikuvia, joita välineiden näkeminen aiheutti. Seuraavaksi tonttu toi mehukannun ja juomapikareita, Remus kaatoi heti lasillisen Harrylle ja auttoi tätä juomaan siitä.

Juotuaan Harry torkahti muutamaksi minuutiksi, mutta heräsi nopeammin toistuvaan supistukseen. Ei kipu vielä ollut sietämätöntä, mutta ei se kyllä lapsentekoon kannustanutkaan. Hän alkoi olla varma, että Molly ja muut useamman lapsen äidit kätkivät masokistisen luonteen kaiken sen äidillisen hellyyden alle.

— Harry, näyttää hyvältä, pääset pian ponnistamaan, Poppy ilmoitti iloisesti.

— Jippii, Harry totesi lakonisesti.

Toki ponnistusvaihe tarkoitti sitä, että synnytys oli edennyt pidemmälle ja olisi siten lähempänä loppua. Poppy oli kuitenkin ehtinyt jo valaista häntä siitä, kuinka rankka vaihe oli kyseessä synnyttäjälle, joten jo valmiiksi väsyneessä mielessä se ei tuntunut suurelta ilon aiheelta. Remus auttoi Harrya kuitenkin hieman etunojaan ja hieroi varmoin ottein hänen alaselkäänsä, joka rentoutti yllättävän kokonaisvaltaisesti Harryn jännittynyttä kehoa ja sai seuraavan supistuksen tuntumaan aiempaa lievemmältä.

Pian kuitenkin supistusten yhteydessä tuntui siltä, että hänen olisi mentävä kakalle tai sänky muuttuisi haisevaksi ja ruskeaksi. Vastaukseksi hän sai vain iloisen hymyn ja käskyn ponnistaa seuraavan kerran, kun supistus tuntuisi siltä, oli aika aloittaa työt lapsen ulos päkistämiseksi.

Remus ei voinut olla tyrskähtämättä Harryn sanavalinnan kuullessaan, kaikesta huomasi, ettei raskaus ja lapsi olleet vielä ihan muuttuneet todellisiksi pojan mielessä. Toisaalta James ei tuntunut tajuavan tulleensa isäksi, vaikka tämä oli saanut aikaa totuttautua ajatukseen ja nähnyt Lilyn kasvavan vauvamahan, tuntenut potkut ja nähnyt rakeiset kuvat kehittyvästä elämästä. James ei ollut myöskään se, joka lapsen oli synnyttänyt. Remus oli aina kuvitellut eron isän ja äidin suhtautumisen välillä johtuvan siitä, että kantaja tuntee voimakkaampaa yhteyttä lapseen jo aiemmin, mutta näin ei ainakaan näyttänyt Harryn kohdalla olevan.

Seuraava tunti ja sitä seuraava olivat Remuksen korville ja käsille vähemmän hellät, mutta hänen huomionsa ja sydämensä olivat keskittyneet 16-vuotiaan pojan tuskaiseen urakkaan, jota hän olisi toivonut voivansa helpottaa jotenkin. Sisua Harrylta ei puuttunut, mutta välillä tämä näytti olevan jo valmis luovuttamaan, silti hän aina jostain näytti löytävän uuden annoksen päättäväisyyttä tai sitten hän vain oli niin uskomattoman jääräpäinen, ettei luovuttaminen vain kuulunut hänen sanavarastoonsa. Harryn taistelua katsellessaan Remus tunsi syyllisyyttä ilosta, että lapsi oli pieni keskonen, sillä täysiaikaisen lapsen synnytys olisi ollut vieläkin rankempi, eikä poika nytkään päässyt helpolla.

— Viimeinen ponnistus, Harry, lapsesi on jo melkein kokonaan ulkona, sitten voit levätä, Poppy kannusti.

Harryn kasvot vääntyivät uuteen irvistykseen, hän keräsi voimansa mahdollisimman voimakkaaseen ponnistukseen. Hän halusi tämän lapsen ulos nyt heti! Karjaisun säestämän pinnistyksen myötä vauva liukui ulos hänestä Poppyn varmoihin ja turvallisiin käsiin. Harry lysähti kasaan, vaikka hänen vaistonsa huusivat hänelle, että hänen pitäisi mennä tarkistamaan vauvan vointi. Hänellä ei kuitenkaan ollut voimia sellaiseen suoritukseen, joten hän odotti voipuneena lapsen itkua ja Poppyn arviota tilanteesta.

Remus kuivasi häntä pyyhkeellä ja tarjosi juotavaa, mutta Harry ei voinut ajatellakaan juovansa ennen kuin tietäisi vauvan kunnon ja näkisi tämän omin silmin.

Huoneen hiljaisuudessa kuului pienen pieni vikinä, ja jos Harry ei olisi tiennyt paremmin, hän olisi ollut varma, että huoneessa oli kissanpentu.

— Onko kaikki kunnossa? Miksi vauva ei itke? Ei kai jotain kamalaa sattunut? Vahingoittuiko lapsi synnytyksessä? Tiesin, ettei minusta ole vanhemmak-

— Nyt riittää, Harry James Potter! Sinä olet pienen ja suloisen keskospojan tuore isä. Poika on niin terve kuin tämän ikäinen keskonen voi olla, mutta hänen keuhkonsa ovat kehittyneet toimiviksi vasta viime viikolla, eivätkä ne ole siksi vielä kovin vahvat ja äänikapasiteetti on luonnollisesti silloin paljon pienempi. Hän hengittää kyllä itse, mutta kuplakehto auttaa siinä vielä lisää ja antaa keuhkoille aikaa rauhassa vahvistua. Hän painaa 1205 grammaa ja on 35 cm pitkä, Poppy kertoi samalla, kun puhdisti ja hoiti lasta.

Remus säikähti, kun Harry purskahti itkuun Poppyn sanat kuultuaan. Hän kietoi kätensä pojan ympärille istuen tämän vuoteen reunalla. Pian hän ymmärsi, että itku johtui helpotuksesta, että lapsi oli selvinnyt. Suurin pelko oli poissa, vaikka vielä ei täysin turvallisilla vesillä oltu. Remus huomasi, että hänen omissakin silmissään oli kyyneliä. James olisi ylpeä niin pojastaan kuin pojanpojastaan, tosin Sirius saisi varmasti kuulla kunniansa missä ikinä he olivatkaan tällä hetkellä, kun oli saattanut pikku-Bambin raskaaksi tämän ollessa vielä viisitoista. Hänen oli pakko jakaa ajatus Harryn kanssa, joka nauroi kyyneleidensä läpi ajatusta siitä, kuinka James jahtasi Siriusta pilvien päällä voidakseen tintata tätä kuonoon kirjaimellisesti ja vertauskuvallisesti.

— Toivoisin, että Sirius olisi täällä jakamassa tämän hetken meidän kanssa, Harry kuiskasi naurun lopuksi vakavana.

— Niin minäkin, mutta olen varma, että hän on läsnä jollain tavalla, jos ei muuten niin meidän ajatuksissamme ja sydämissämme, Remus totesi ja rutisti Harrya vähän tiukemmin.

Poppy tuli sopivasti ennen kuin tunnelma muuttui liian synkäksi kantaen läpikuultavaa kuplaa, jonka pohjalla oli pehmoiselta näyttävä tyyny tai pieni patja ja sen päällä kippurassa nukkui pienin vauva, jonka Harry oli koskaan nähnyt, vaikka ei hän monia vauvoja ollut nähnytkään. Vauva oli hyvin punertava ja ryttyinen, nenä oli aavistuksen lytyssä ja iho näytti melkein läpikuultavalta. Toinen aikuisen sormenpään kokoisista käsistä lepäsi patjalla pään vieressä ja siitä saattoi laskea kaikki viisi neulan ohutta sormea.

Harryn henki salpaantui hyvällä tavalla Poppyn laskiessa kuplan varovaisesti hänen syliinsä. Olivatko he Siriuksen kanssa todella saaneet aikaiseksi jotain näin uskomattoman ihanaa ja täydellistä?

— Onneksi olkoon, Harry, sinulla on komea pieni jouluvauva, Poppy sanoi ja silitti Harryn poskea hellästi.

— Kiitos, kiitos kaikesta, mitä olet meidän hyväksemme tehnyt. Jos et pahastu, niin voinko pyytää sinua poikani kummitädiksi, Poppy? Läheisissäni ei ole ketään, joka olisi parempi kummitäti kuin sinä, Harry pyysi irroittaen vain pieneksi hetkeksi katseensa vauvastaan.

— Totta kai, mielelläni. Se on suuri ilo ja kunnia. Nyt kuitenkin sinä ja vauva tarvitsette molemmat lepoa, mutta saat tutustua häneen vielä kymmenen minuuttia, ennen kuin haluan nähdä sinut nukkumassa. Käyn itse vaihtamassa vain vaatteeni ja varaamassa vauvan ruokailua varten äidinmaidonkorviketta ja tarpeeksi pienen tuttipullon. Remus, sinä voit jäädä tänne, jos haluat, pyydänkö tonttuja toimittamaan sinulle oman vuoteen?

— Kyllähän minä mielelläni, mutta se on Harryn päätettävissä.

— Ei sellaista tarvitse edes kysyä, sinä olet perhettä. Sitä paitsi kestit minun raivoamista ja väkivaltaa läpi synnytyksen, joten sinä, jos kuka, olet ansainnut paikkasi vauvan elämässä Poppyn kanssa. Minusta tuntuisi paremmalta, jos tietäisin, että olet paikalla, kun nukun. Haluan, että joku valvoo käärön unta, jos minä olen itse myös unessa.

Eikä Remus voinut vastustaa Harryn anovaa katsetta ja pientä joulupakettia hänen sylissään. Varsinainen jouluyllätys.

_..._

_Sirius/Harry_

_When You Wish Upon the Dogstar_

_Harry/Sirius_

_..._

* * *

...


End file.
